


Cookies

by SkyFireForever



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: Sam just wants to make his cookies in peace.





	Cookies

Sam hummed to himself as he danced along to the song that was blaring from his phone. He spun easily around the kitchen, mixing ingredients together in a large mixing bowl. He sang along to the lyrics under his breath, hips swaying to the beat of the music. 

“Whatcha makin’?” Bucky appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, approaching Sam from behind. He peered over his shoulder to look into the mixing bowl. He dipped his metal fingers into the bowl, gathering a large amount of dough onto the digits before slipping them into his mouth. “Mm. Cookie dough. Not bad for a bird brain.” He teased with a playful grin. 

Sam scowled and elbowed Bucky out of the way. “The dough isn’t for eating.” He said harshly, beginning to drop spoonfuls of dough onto a baking tray. “It’s for baking. If you ask nicely, I might let you have a cookie when they’re done.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Everyone knows that the dough is better.” He pouted, lifting himself up to sit on the counter beside the baking tray. “How long before the cookies are done anyway?” 

“According to the recipe, ten minutes.” Sam slid the baking tray into the oven before closing the oven door. “So you’re just gonna have to wait.” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Ten minutes?” Bucky shook his head. “Nah. You gotta put them in for twice as long as the recipe says, at least.” He reached over Sam to turn up the heat on the oven. “Gotta make ‘em crispy.” 

Sam scowled and quickly turned the heat back down. “I’d rather my cookies not get charred to a crisp, thanks.” He remarked. “They’re better when they’re still soft.” 

“No way!” Bucky shook his head vigorously. “They’re better burnt.” He turned the heat back up. “Crunchy is better.” He grinned an over-the-top, cheesy grin. 

“They’re better  _ soft _ .” Sam returned the heat back. “No one likes burnt cookies.”

“ _ I  _ like burnt cookies.” Bucky argued, reaching over Sam’s shoulder in an attempt to change the heat on the oven yet again. Sam caught his arm and pushed with all his strength, sending Bucky stumbling back in surprise. Bucky rose an eyebrow. “Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be?” He smirked, cracking the knuckles in his flesh hand. 

Sam got into a defensive stance, waiting for Bucky to strike. When Bucky lunged, Sam aimed a punch towards his gut, delivering the blow swiftly. Bucky grunted in pain before jumping back and reaching around Sam’s side to elbow him. Sam stumbled to the side, but reached to grab a handful of Bucky’s hair, yanking his head back. Bucky gasped and winced, grinding his teeth together. 

“If you wanted to fool around, you just had to ask.” He teased, wiggling his eyebrows at Sam with a grin. “You don’t have to tug my hair to get me all hot and bothered.” He winked. 

Sam flushed, his grip on Bucky’s hair loosening. Bucky used to weakness to his advantage and lunged forward, turning the heat up on the oven with a grin. In doing so, he had boxed Sam against the oven. He stuck his tongue out at him. “I win.” He remarked, backing away from Sam. He turned on heel and left the kitchen, leaving Sam alone with his burning cookies. 


End file.
